


Espíritu Procrastinador

by ChainedKura



Series: AU Espíritus Animales [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spirit Animal AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedKura/pseuds/ChainedKura
Summary: Dan y Phil graban su video hablando sobre sus Espíritus Animales.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: AU Espíritus Animales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858525
Kudos: 2





	Espíritu Procrastinador

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Ya que D&P han decidido no hacer contenido conjunto, yo dije ¿por qué no hacer el propio? Así que he aquí mi versión de ellos grabando un video pero en mi AU de Espíritus Animales.  
> Espero lo disfruten!  
> Como siempre si quieren comunicarse conmigo pueden hacerlo en mi [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chainedkura)  
> Y los agradecimientos de siempre a mis adoradas [**DaenaBlackfyre**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre), [**AnnieDeOdair**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair) y [**HappyOreo**](https://twitter.com/HappyOreoF9) que siempre leen mis historias, me corrigen y me apoyan.

—Uno, dos, tres.

_ Clap. _

El aplauso que marcaba el momento para sincronizar el audio resonó en el ambiente. Se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en la habitación que Phil usaba para grabar sus videos. Estaba sentado en una silla con el cuadro que su compañero había hecho intentando seguir un tutorial de Bob Ross frente a su rostro. Que ocultara su rostro hasta que terminara de presentarlo era una de las ideas de Phil para el video que estaban filmando. A Dan le parecía una tontería, todo el mundo podía distinguirlo sin necesidad de verlo, pero no podía decirle que no a su novio, nunca había podido.

—¡Hey chicos! —Phil saludó a la cámara en su bien practicada voz para videos— Hoy estoy acompañado por un invitado secreto extra especial.

—Ya saben quien soy Phil —replicó Dan con un falso fastidio en su voz, sólo para molestarlo.

—Shush, aún no te presenté —dijo elevando su tono, claramente siguiendo con la broma—. No puedes hablar.

—Ya vieron la miniatura.

—Podrían no haberte notado.

—Si, claro que no lo notaron —El sarcasmo fluía nítidamente en su voz.

—Como sea, ¡es Dan!

—¡Soy yo! Que decepcionante —dijo mientras retiraba el cuadro que cubría su rostro.

—No digas eso, seguro que están emocionados por verte —Phil respondió mirándolo directamente, pero antes que pudiera decir algo giró para dirigirse a la cámara— ¿No es así chicos?

Phil no estaba mintiendo, lo más probable era que estuvieran emocionados. Hacía mucho tiempo que no publicaban nada en conjunto. Dan sabía lo mucho que su audiencia extrañaba verlos juntos y este era un video perfecto para regresar. Aún así tenía que mantener la fachada pues era su “marca” y todo eso.

—Ok Phil ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

La pregunta era tan sólo retórica. Una forma de comenzar con la temática del video. Dan sabía perfectamente lo que iban a hacer. Al fin y al cabo habían pasado las últimas dos semanas planeándolo.

—Hoy vamos a jugar un pequeño juego llamado... —se interrumpió un segundo para mirarlo— Un redoble de tambores por favor.

Continuando con su fingida molestia Dan rodó exageradamente los ojos y comenzó a golpearse la pierna. Luego, durante la edición, podrían agregar un efecto de sonido para acompañarlo.

—EsPhilitu Danimal o no. —dijo Phil haciendo manos de jazz.

—¡Phil! No puedes llamarlo así. Es el peor nombre de todos.

El nombre del juego era algo completamente nuevo para él. No se habían puesto de acuerdo en cómo llamarlo y, luego de horas de romperse el cerebro intentando encontrar una idea interesante, Dan se había rendido y dejado el asunto para que Phil se encargue. No era de extrañar que haya elegido un tonto juego de palabras.

—¡Pero es genial! —Phil comenzó a defender su idea con fiereza. Dan podía notar como estaba exagerando un poco para la cámara— Es un juego de palabras con nuestros nombres.

—No amigo, es una mierda. Eso es lo que es.

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, Dan pudo imaginarse la catarata de comentarios diciendo que siempre era muy malo con Phil y quejándose de su actitud. A pesar que varias veces había dejado en claro que cualquier cosa que dijera en un video era una broma, una gran parte de su audiencia no parecía entenderlo.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que volvieran a grabar esa parte, para evitar cualquier inconveniente, pero la respuesta de Phil lo detuvo.

—Bueno, es mi juego así que puede llamarse como yo quiera —El tono infantil, de niño mimado que utilizó para decir esa frase no dejaba espacio para interpretaciones.

Con un simple cambio en su voz Phil había logrado afianzar el tono jovial de la conversación. Aún le seguía sorprendiendo lo fácil que era grabar juntos. Phil siempre sabía cómo potenciarlo con sus palabras y lograba presentarlo de la mejor manera sin tener que editar su comportamiento. Era una de las tantas razones por las que lo amaba. Si no fuera porque la cámara estaba rodando y un corte de salto se vería extremadamente sospechoso, lo besaría en ese mismo momento.

—Ok, explica el juego entonces.

—Ya que nunca hemos hablado de nuestros espíritus animales en nuestros canales, —Phil comenzó mirando directamente a la cámara— pensé que podríamos hacer un pequeño juego para revelarlos.

—Ok, eso suena bien.

—Voy a leer una actitud o rasgo de personalidad y tenemos que descifrar si está relacionado a nuestros espíritus animales o no. Por cada conjetura correcta ganas un punto. Quien tenga más puntos al final del video gana un misterioso premio.

—Ohh ¿acaso quiero saber que es?

—Espera y verás Danny-boy. —respondió dando un guiño a la cámara.

Pequeño bastardo descarado, no había manera que no supiera la reacción que ese apodo iba a generar en sus fans. No había forma que no supiera la reacción que generaba en él. La sonrisa que adornaba sus labios era una clara prueba.

—Bueno, ¿deberíamos comenzar?—preguntó Dan intentando enmascarar un poco el cariño de su voz.

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo moviendo enérgicamente su mano abierta frente a su rostro—, no podemos comenzar sin antes decir cuales son nuestros animales. Haz una imitación.

—¿Qué?

—Imita a tu animal así la gente en casa puede adivinarlo.

Y allí estaba de vuelta, otra de las tontas ideas de Phil. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacer imitaciones de un animal iba a tomarla. Dan nunca había sido particularmente bueno con las imitaciones —no es como si Phil lo fuera tampoco— y su espíritu animal no era algo fácil ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera?

Luego de pensar un segundo, Dan apoyó sus brazos contra su torso y sin despegarlos comenzó a aplaudir haciendo exagerados movimientos con sus manos mientras sacudía ligeramente su cabeza. Era la única manera que se le ocurría cómo representar su espíritu animal. Definitivamente luego iba a cobrarle el obligarlo a hacer el ridículo —otra vez— en cámara.

—Odio mi vida —dijo rodando los ojos mientras continuaba con su imitación.

—Un alce, una morsa, un ganso constipado —Phil comenzó a adivinar mirándolo directamente.

—¿Un ganso constipado?—Dan dejó su imitación de lado para atender la última frase de su pareja— ¿Estás bromeando? Además tu ya sabes que es.

—¡Es una foca! —exclamó mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa en el rostro— ¿Ustedes lo adivinaron?

—Bueno amigo, es tu turno ahora.

Phil flexionó sus brazos contra su cuerpo y comenzó a mover sus manos como si fueran dos pequeñas alas mientras negaba con su cabeza. Dan casi no podía contener la risa al ver el intento de pájaro carpintero de su pareja.

—¡Phil! Eso parece un colibrí.

—¡Oh! Tienes razón —respondió mientras le regalaba a la cámara una de esas sonrisas donde su lengua se asomaba entre sus dientes— Déjame intentarlo otra vez.

Esta vez Phil estiró un poco sus brazos mientras aleteaba con ellos y movía su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante imitando el el picoteo del ave que representa su espíritu. No era mucho mejor que el anterior intento, pero al menos esta vez alguien podría descifrarlo.

—¡Es un pájaro carpintero!—comentó Phil mientras terminaba con su imitación— Quienes lo hayan adivinado se ganan una tarde de cariños con muchos perritos.

Dan no pudo continuar conteniendo su risa. Una fuerte carcajada salió de su boca y Phil no tardó en acompañarlo. No era algo realmente gracioso pero Phil haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para interpretar a su espíritu simplemente le resultaba hilarante. Unos minutos más tarde su ataque de risa finalmente se sofocó, dejando únicamente a esos dos gigantes viéndose directamente a los ojos.

Sin importar cuantas veces los haya visto a través de los años, Dan siempre encontraba esos ojos hipnotizantes. Las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban a causa de la risa, las largas pestañas, esos irises, mezcla de celeste, verde y amarillo. Podría pasar horas enteras viéndolos, perdiéndose en ellos.

Se dejó llevar por esa emoción que lo invadía y ,sin romper el contacto visual, tomó la mano de su pareja. Mucho no le importaba que la cámara estuviera rodando, al fin y al cabo todo ese momento iba a ser cortado en la edición. Phil bajó por un segundo la mirada al sentir el contacto y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa el ver sus manos enlazadas.

—¿Continuamos? —preguntó en su tono natural de voz luego de unos momentos de silencio acariciando suavemente su mano.

—Si, si —respondió Dan saliendo del trance.

Phil se acomodó un poco en su asiento y acercó una pequeña caja donde, previamente, había introducido algunos papeles con las cualidades y actitudes para el juego. Dan comenzó a acercar la suya y tuvo una idea. Podrían aprovechar el corte de salto para hacer una pequeña intro animada para el juego. Cuando terminaran de grabar se lo comentaria a Phil.

—Tenemos unas preguntas preparadas de antemano, ninguno de los dos sabe lo que el otro eligió por cierto —La voz para grabación de Phil regresó mientras mostraba la caja a la cámara— ¿Quieres empezar Dan?

—Bueno —Introdujo su mano en la caja y agarró uno de los papeles— Oh esta es interesante.  _ Tu perfeccionismo usualmente se pone en medio de tu creatividad.  _ Hmm ¿Qué piensas Phil? ¿Es esto algo ligado a mi espíritu animal o no?.

Phil acercó una mano a su barbilla mientras pensaba por unos instantes.

—Eso suena mucho como tu… pero no veo la relación con las focas —respondió mientras ponderaba sus pensamientos —voy a decir que no, no está ligado a tu espíritu animal.

—¿Entonces crees que es solo una de mis tantas fallas? ¿Que no tiene una explicación mística?

—¡No lo digas así! —Phil lo regañó un poco— No es una falla, es… una característica.

—Ok, esta característica… —hizo una pausa dramática antes de revelar la respuesta— Es causada por el espíritu de la foca.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso parte de las focas?

—Aparentemente una de las habilidades de la foca es la creatividad—respondió encogiéndose de hombros— Ok, tu turno.

Phil sacó un papel de su propia caja y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

— _ Tienes una atracción innata con los animales _ . Eh ¿Qué crees Dan?

—Bueno, ciertamente existe la atracción primordial… pero eso es algo que tienen todos los espíritus animales. En tu caso debería funcionar únicamente con aves… —comenzó a deducir.

A pesar de saber bastante sobre el espíritu de Phil, existían cosas que no conocía. Todo el aspecto de la atracción primordial era uno de ellos 

—¿Quizás el pájaro carpintero es diferente y funciona con todos los animales? —continuó con su razonamiento— la cantidad de encuentros extraños que has tenido con animales no puede ser solo una coincidencia. ¿O sí?

—¡Vamos Dan!

—Sí, es parte de tu espíritu animal —respondió intempestivamente, intentando no continuar en esa espiral de pensamiento sin fin.

—Tu respuesta es… incorrecta —exclamó Phil con una sonrisa en el rostro—, como bien habías pensado en un principio, solo puedo atraer aves.

Dan nunca se había interesado en la atracción primordial. Por lo que entendía era una habilidad innata que permitía atraer a animales de la misma clase que el espíritu propio canalizando su energía. Viviendo en Londres, no tenía reales oportunidades de utilizarla ya que, en su caso, sólo afectaba a mamíferos acuáticos. En cambio Phil adoraba sentarse en su balcón y utilizarla para rodearse de las palomas. Hacía poco tiempo una de ellas comenzó a aparecer inclusive cuando Phil no utilizaba su habilidad.

—Dan, es tu turno —La voz de Phil lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dan miró a la cámara y retiró uno de los papeles de su caja para continuar con el video.

— _ No sueles tener muchas amistades, ya que valoras la calidad de tus vínculos antes que la cantidad. — _ leyó en una voz seria _ —  _ ¿Que piensas Phil? ¿Es mi falta de amigos una consecuencia de mi espíritu animal?

—Eso definitivamente está ligado a tu espíritu animal —Phil conjeturó mostrándose muy seguro de su respuesta.

—Y ¿por qué crees eso? —inquirió Dan realmente intrigado por la confianza de su pareja.

—Dato interesante. Las focas si bien son animales sociales, a diferencia de otros mamíferos acuáticos como los leones marinos, suelen mantenerse en grupos pequeños—comenzó a explicar su razonamiento—. Si lo pensamos en términos humanos tu manada serían tus amistades ¿verdad? Por eso creo que es a causa de tu espíritu.

—Bueno Phil… tienes razón.

—¡SI! Philly consiguió un punto —festejó animadamente.

—Bien hecho, realmente me sorprendiste con eso. ¿Quién creería que tus datos aleatorios de animales vendrían a ser útiles en algún momento?

Phil solamente respondió con una divertida sonrisa llena de luz. El amor de su pareja se manifestó en su cuerpo como una onda de calor emitida por esa sonrisa. Inclusive luego de diez años de relación, una sincera sonrisa de felicidad de Phil le hacía sentir como si su estómago estuviera invadido por miles de crisálidas esperando el momento adecuado para abrirse y transformarse en bellas mariposas. ¿Cómo podía un gesto tan simple desatar tales emociones en su cuerpo? Dan no estaba interesado en saber la respuesta. Solamente quería seguir sintiéndolo el resto de su vida.

—Ok mi turno —dijo sacando otro papel y leyéndolo—  _ El diligente espíritu del pájaro carpintero hace que sufras de recurrentes jaquecas. _

Y así continuaron durante un rato, leyendo características de sus personalidades y adivinando su conexión con sus espíritus animales. Claramente se estaban entreteniendo filmando el video. Dan podía sentir que iba a ser uno muy bueno y sus audiencias también iban a disfrutarlo mucho.

.

.

.

Para cuando finalizaron de grabar el sol ya se estaba poniendo por la ventana. Phil estaba guardando todo el equipo. A partir de mañana comenzaría el arduo proceso de importar el video y editarlo. Normalmente tardaban un par de días en finalizar un video como ese.

La idea hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. En dos o tres días el mundo volvería a ver su rostro. Volverían a verlo frente a cámara, junto con Phil, luego de tantos meses de haberse alejado de todo.

Toda la diversión y confianza que había tenido filmando se esfumó de un segundo a otro . En su mente solo quedaban dudas y temores.

_ —No has sido lo suficientemente entretenido, a nadie le interesas, ya todos te han olvidado — _ gritaba una horrible voz en su cabeza. Una voz demasiado parecida a la propia.

Puso toda la energía que le quedaba en ignorarla. Sabía que tan sólo eran sus demonios internos intentando sabotearlo. Al abrir sus ojos pudo ver a su pareja levantando los papeles del piso de la habitación. Dan no recordaba en qué momento los había cerrado. La imagen de su compañero le hizo recordar el largo camino que había recorrido para llegar a ese punto, para volver a sentirse cómodo exponiéndose ante el internet. 

Phil lo había acompañado durante todo el proceso. En estas últimas semanas había pasado horas convenciéndolo que era una buena idea. Que podían volver a grabar juntos y nada malo iba a ocurrir.

Dan creía en esas palabras. El video iba a ser un éxito, sin importar lo que su mente ,a veces disfuncional, dijera. Phil y él eran un gran equipo, una gran combinación. Hace una década se lo venían demostrando al mundo, a ellos mismos y lo demostrarían por otra década más si era necesario.

Un pájaro carpintero y una foca, un espíritu trabajador y un espíritu procrastinador. Dos almas que se complementaban perfectamente.


End file.
